Du Paradis à l'Enfer
by Eldaxerus
Summary: Cette histoire commence deux ans après la défaite d'Aizen. Ichigo, ayant perdu tous ses pouvoirs, est néanmoins nostalgique de la vie qu'il menait en tant que Shinigami. N'ayant eu aucune nouvelle du Soul Society ni de ses anciens camarades depuis la défaite d'Aizen, sa surprise sera donc totale lorsque deux personnes, qu'il connait à peine, font à nouveau irruption dans sa vie...
1. Prologue

**Voici une variante de l'histoire de Bleach. Cette histoire commence deux ans après la défaite d'Aizen (que je considère personnellement comme la fin du manga, vu que je trouve la suite officielle insipide et inintéressante).**

 **Cette histoire s'inspire notamment de la plupart des arcs fillers de l'animé Bleach, néanmoins modifiés et agrémentés de plusieurs (beaucoup de) choses crées par moi-même.**

 **Je précise donc que, malgré le fait que j'exploite, pour cette suite, une grande partie des personnages et des arcs de l'animé, l'histoire qui précède la défaite d'Aizen est celle du manga. Et l'essentiel de l'histoire reste entièrement crée par moi.**

 **A présent, je vous laisse lire ce prologue... Et, par pitié, laissez un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions, et aussi pour indiquer votre intérêt pour la série, afin que je sache si au moins une personne me lit ^^**

Ichigo, allongé sur son lit, fouillait dans ses souvenirs. Plus de deux ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis la défaite d'Aizen. Deux ans et demi depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, tout comme son reiatsu élevé, qui lui permettait, avant même sa rencontre avec Rukia, de voir les fantômes et les Hollow.

Et justement, au sujet de Rukia...

Ni elle, ni aucun de ses anciens amis Shinigamis, ne lui avait rendu visite. Pas une seule fois. Certes, il aurait été incapable de les voir sous leur forme spirituelle, mais ils auraient pu utiliser des Gigai, ou même simplement lui faire parvenir des nouvelles de temps en temps, que ce soit par lettres ou par l'intermédiaire d'autres personnes en lien avec la Soul Society, comme Urahara ou Yoruichi. Et pourtant, rien. Rien depuis deux ans et 6 mois.

Ichigo avait plusieurs fois essayé de se rendre au magasin d'Urahara, pour lui demander si tout allait bien dans la Soul Society, mais le bâtiment était fermé à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait. Il avait fini par abandonner.

Il se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel, teinté du rouge de l'après-midi, indiquait que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Pourtant, Ichigo, qui venait de fêter ses 18 ans, n'avait aucunement sommeil. Il avait passé toute la journée à se morfondre dans sa chambre, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ses anciennes aventures en tant que Shinigami. Quand on avait combattu des adversaires incroyablement puissants et sauvé le monde, il était dur de reprendre une simple existence humaine...

Certes, il n'était plus vraiment semblable aux autres humains. Ses réflexes, ainsi que son instinct, aiguisés par ses combats menés sous sa forme spirituelle, l'avaient rendu incroyablement habile dans les combats ou dans toute forme de sports. Il lui avait suffi d'un peu d'entraînement physique pour que son corps puisse suivre ses réflexes, et il était sans doute devenu l'homme le plus fort du monde. Il s'était récemment fait des ennemis dans une bande de racailles locale, et la situation avait dégénéré à tel point qu'il avait écrasé toute la bande d'une vingtaine de personnes à lui seul avant de les livrer à la police. Grâce à cet exploit, qui pour lui n'avait été qu'une promenade, il était même passé dans le journal local.

Le jeune homme roux se redressa soudain et sauta de son lit. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Le bruit, qui était semblable à un raclement de métal sur l'asphalte, venait de dehors. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais ne vit rien. La rue était déserte. De plus en plus intrigué, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier.

Une fois arrivé en bas, dans le salon, il vit ses deux sœurs, Karin et Yuzu, attablées et occupées à dîner, regarder dehors, à travers la baie vitrée, avec inquiétude. Dès qu'elles s'aperçurent de sa présence, Karin lui indiqua à mi-voix :

-Il y a deux personnes, dehors.

-Et elles n'ont pas l'air très... gentilles, rajouta Yuzu, qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Ichigo suivit leur regard, mais ne vit rien ni personne, si ce n'est un couvercle de poubelle métallique, qui gisait au milieu de la rue, fortement abîmé.

-Je ne vois rien, annonça-t-il. Cela signifie...

-...Que ces gens ne sont pas humains, grogna Karin, qui recula de la table et saisit un couteau.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? gémit Yuzu. On fait semblant de ne pas les avoir vus ?

-Trop tard, indiqua Karin. Ils s'approchent.

-Pourquoi a t-il fallu que papa sorte aujourd'hui... sanglota Yuzu.

L'ancien Shinigami s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais la baie vitrée s'ouvrit soudain, et Ichigo commença à distinguer un vague effet de distorsion de l'air, comme lors d'une canicule. Mais, comme le soleil était sur leur point de se coucher, malgré le fait qu'on était en été, il ne faisait qu'environ une trentaine de degrés. Le jeune homme distinguait donc légèrement les silhouettes des deux intrus.

-Qu'est ce que... murmura-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par Karin.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Cria celle-ci, en brandissant son couteau.

Ichigo ne perçut pas la réponse, mais sentit soudainement une présence face à lui. Un instant plus tard, il sentit un puissant choc à la tête, et s'effondra par terre.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait été inconscient, et il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander cela. La vue du visage qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, arborant une mine inquiète, lui ôta toute pensée, ainsi que le don de la parole.

-Ah, je vois que tu es finalement réveillé, Ichigo, sourit Nell, ses long cheveux d'un vert bleuté éclatant cachant le reste de la pièce au regard de l'ancien Shinigami.

Son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la stupéfaction du jeune homme. Elle se redressa alors en éclatant de rire, et s'adressa à Karin d'un ton enjoué :

-Ton frère a perdu la parole en même temps que ses pouvoirs ?

Ichigo, dont la langue semblait soudain être en bois, secoua la tête et, reportant à nouveau son regard sur Nell, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de celle-ci lorsqu'il aperçut la personne qui se trouvait derrière l'Arrancar.

-Grimmjow ?! S'exclama-t-il brusquement en sautant sur ses pieds, tout en portant un regard stupéfait sur son ancien rival, qui le dévisageait avec mépris.

-Ah, tu te souviens de moi ? Ricana l'intéressé.

Incapable de reprendre ses esprits, Ichigo se remit debout, et dévisagea tour à tour Nell, vêtue d'une robe verte qui lui allait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, ainsi que de bottes noires à talon qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, et Grimmjow, qui avait gardé son ancienne veste d'Espada, sous laquelle il portait une chemise noire ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc, et des bottes de la même couleur.

-Bon, fit Nell et s'asseyant sur la table. J'imagine que tu te demandes ce que l'on fait là, moi et Grimmjow, hein?

-Je... marmonna Ichigo, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Je... Bien sûr que je me demande ça! Et je me demande plein d'autres trucs, aussi! Genre comment vous m'avez trouvé, pourquoi vous êtes habillés comme des humains, pourquoi je suis capable de vous voir, pourquoi...

-Ta gueule, jeta soudain Grimmjow. C'est déjà assez chiant comme ça.

-Sois un peu plus respectueux, lui murmura Nell avec une discrétion feinte et un sourire en coin. Tu vois bien qu'il a l'air d'avoir perdu autant d'intelligence que de reiatsu...

La blague tira un sourire à Grimmjow, et une grimace incrédule à Ichigo.

-Merde! s'exclama l'ancien Shinigami. Vous allez me dire ce que vous foutez là?

-Non, ricana Grimmjow. Laisse-moi profiter de ton expression ébahie encore un peu.

-Bon, commençons par le plus simple, commença Nell. Déjà, nous nous trouvons depuis un bout de temps dans ce monde, donc on en a profité pour essayer les vêtements humains, et il s'avère qu'ils sont très confortables, donc nous nous sommes servis. Ensuite, tu es capable de nous voir parce que je t'ai transmis un peu de mon reiatsu en te frappant, vu que le tien avait l'air si faible que tu n'étais même pas capable de nous voir. Et enfin, le plus compliqué... Pourquoi nous sommes là. Et bien...

-Pour le simple plaisir de te revoir, gamin, ricana encore Grimmjow. Et maintenant que c'est fait, je me casse.

L'Arrancar sortit brusquement de la maison, ce qui laissa Nell sans voix. Après quelques secondes, elle se reprit et soupira:

-Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais le supporter cet imbécile...

-Bon, gronda Karin, qui avait gardé le silence depuis le début. Vous allez nous dire ce que vous voulez à mon frère?

Nell quitta soudain son air enfantin et regarda Ichigo avec sérieux:

-Ichigo, est-ce que tu aimerais retrouver ta vie d'antan? Celle que tu vivais quand tu étais un Shinigami?

-Je... Bien sûr! s'exclama le jeune homme. Attends... Tu veux dire que vous avez un moyen de...

-... De te rendre tes pouvoirs? Non, trancha Nell. Seuls les Shinigami devraient en être capable, mais, à ce qu'il paraît, ils ont rompu tous contact avec toi, donc bon... En revanche, grâce à Harribel, la reine du Hueco Mundo, et à Urahara Kisuke, nous pouvons t'offrir mieux.

Épuisé par tant d'informations, Ichigo avala sa salive et prit une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit, avant de demander:

-C'est-à-dire?

-Dis-moi, Ichigo, demanda Nell avec tout le sérieux dont elle pouvait faire preuve, tandis que, derrière elle, Grimmjow avait rouvert la porte et écoutait en souriant. Dis-moi, accepterais-tu de devenir un Arrancar?


	2. Laissé dans l'ignorance

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des retours! N'hésitez pas à en laisser régulièrement, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que les gens pensent de ma fic, et de l'évolution de l'histoire ^^  
**

Un long moment de silence suivit la question de Nell.

Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés, dévisagea celle qui lui avait, il y a longtemps, sauvé la vie, et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il, abasourdi. Un Arrancar... Moi ?

Nell éclata de rire et l'ancien Shinigami poussa un long soupir, ne sachant pas trop s'il était soulagé ou déçu de voir que c'était une blague. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque Nell, après s'être calmée, lui répondit :

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Mais tu as bien entendu. La reine du Hueco Mundo te propose de devenir un Arrancar.

-Tu veux dire que... Attends, si j'accepte, est-ce que...

-Bon, je me doute bien que tu as plein de questions, le coupa l'ancienne Espada, mais on n'a pas énormément de temps. Éloigner ton père a été assez difficile, et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il reviendra. Alors, si notre proposition t'intéresse, autant qu'on se mette en route tout de suite. On te répondra sur le chemin.

-Sur le chemin, répéta Yuzu. Quel chemin ? Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?

-Et pourquoi vous avez fait partir notre père ?! S'exclama Karin.

-C'est plutôt à moi de poser ces questions, grogna Ichigo.

-On t'emmène chez l'autre vieux au bob sur le crâne, intervint soudain Grimmjow. Et si tu te magnes pas, je vais t'y traîner !

-Urahara ? S'exclama Ichigo. Ça fait deux fois que vous parlez de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans cette histoire ?

-Je t'ai dit : si tu acceptes, autant qu'on y aille, gronda Nell en attrapant Ichigo par les cheveux.

Le jeune homme se fit donc traîner hors de sa maison en rappelant aux deux visiteurs qu'il n'avait pas vraiment accepté. Mais, étrangement, ses protestations furent vaines.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois retrouvé sa liberté et une démarche un tant soi peu naturelle, Ichigo marchait dans les rues désertes aux côtés des deux Arrancars, dans la pénombre du crépuscule.

-Bon, commença-t-il, en les regardant tour à tour. Vous allez répondre à mes questions, maintenant ? Ça commence à devenir soûlant, là...

-Demande à Nell, soupira Grimmjow. Je me fous complètement de cette histoire, et en plus je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.

-Ferme-là, imbécile, gronda Nell. Tu commences vraiment à m'agacer, avec ton comportement d'abruti.

-Tu veux qu'on règle ça ? Sourit l'abruti en question, en s'arrêtant au milieu de la route.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je perdrais du temps avec toi, espèce de sauvage ? soupira Nell. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi t'affronter réglerait le problème.

-C'est simple, pourtant, ricana Grimmjow. Le plus fort a toujours raison.

Nell s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'ancien Espada.

-De un, gronda-t-elle, il n'y a pas à savoir qui a raison et qui a tort, vu que j'ai simplement souligné le fait que tu es égoïste et immature, et que tu as profité de ce constat pour me défier. De deux, je te rappelle que tu es le Sexta, et je suis la Tres. Donc, selon ton propre raisonnement, j'ai raison.

-Ces numéros ne veulent plus rien dire ! S'exclama Grimmjow. Tu es la Tres, tout comme Harribel, et pourtant elle est plus forte que toi !

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la Reine qu'elle est la plus forte, soupira Nell. C'est simplement parce que moi, je lui ai cédé la place car je n'avais aucune envie de régner.

-C'est surtout parce que tu es une froussarde, ricana encore le Sexta, donc tu as refusé de te battre avec elle. Ai-je to...

-CA SUFFIT ! Hurla soudain Nell, perdant patience. Nous avons une mission à remplir ! Tu ne fais que nous mettre en retard, à cause de ton comportement puéril !

Sans se préoccuper davantage de Grimmjow, L'ancienne Espada se détourna, et attrapant Ichigo par le bras, reprit son chemin. Elle passa alors une main autour des épaules du jeune homme et s'adressa à lui :

-Alors, que voulais-tu me demander, Ichigo ?

Intimidé par la présence du beau visage de Nell à quelques centimètres du sien, Ichigo détourna le regard et bafouilla :

-Euh... Déjà, pourquoi vous êtes venus me proposer ça ? Et pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps ?

-De devenir un Arrancar ? En fait... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Harribel, contrairement à l'ancien Roi, a établi un dialogue avec la Soul Society, et a mis en place pas mal d'arrangements... Et elle a appris pas mal de choses. Notamment que les Shinigamis se méfient de toi.

-Ils se... Méfient de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ichigo, incrédule.

-Sois patient, soupira Nell, j'y viens. En fait, leur conseil, si j'ai bien compris, a peur que tu deviennes un ennemi pour eux, si tu récupérais tes pouvoirs.

-Comment ça ?

-De ce qu'Harribel m'a dit... hésita Nell. Disons que, vu la puissance que tu avais acquis en quelques dizaines de combats, ils pensent que le fait que tu aies perdu tout ton reiatsu est une bonne chose, et qu'il faut en rester là.

-Ils ont peur que je devienne trop puissant pour eux si ils me redonnaient mes pouvoirs ? S'étrangla Ichigo.

-Apparemment, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient capables de te les rendre, soupira l'Arrancar. Et l'histoire ne se termine pas là. Ils ont aussi interdit tout contact avec toi et ton entourage. Ce qui signifie que tous tes alliés, comme le binoclard, la grande brute et la fille que vous étiez allés sauver...

-Ishida, Chad et Inoue, corrigea Ichigo.

-C'est ça. Donc eux aussi ne peuvent plus communiquer avec la Soul Society.

-Oui, acquiesça le jeune homme. Mais je ne trouvais pas ça très étrange. Après tout, Ishida avait promis à son père de ne jamais s'allier avec des Shinigamis, donc je ne vois pas trop pourquoi il leur parlerait. Et Chad et Inoue n'ont pas vraiment à qui parler dans la Soul Society. Moi, en revanche...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit Nell. Tu as des amis parmi les « dieux de la mort », mais tu n'as pas pu leur parler depuis un certain bout de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas depuis la défaite d'Aizen, soupira Ichigo.

Un instant de silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Nell le couva d'un regard compatissant. Elle finit par reprendre la parole :

-Ah, et je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi on ne vient te rendre visite que deux ans et demi après la défaite d'Aizen. En fait... Urahara, de ce que je sais, étudie ton cas depuis un certain temps. Étant donné que lui et Yoruichi ont aussi été mis à l'écart à cause du blocus que la Soul Society a instauré à ton égard, il a été contacté par Harribel, qui lui a proposé un marché : s'il trouve un moyen de te rendre tes pouvoirs, elle interviendra auprès de la Soul Society pour que tu ne sois plus considéré comme une menace, même si il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle, une Arrancar, parvienne à les convaincre.

-Harribel... répéta Ichigo. Cette Harribel, tu parles d'elle depuis tout à l'heure... J'assume que c'est une ancienne Espada ?

-C'est ça, acquiesça la belle Arrancar. Et elle avait pris ma place de Tres Espada lorsque j'avais été bannie de Las Noches.

-Et pourquoi voudrait-elle m'aider? Demanda le jeune homme, du tac-au-tac. Je veux dire, je ne la connais même pas personnellement !

-Je ne sais pas trop, hésita Nell. Sans doute parce que ça ferait de toi, l'homme qui a réussi à vaincre Aizen, un allié du Hueco Mundo, ce qui pourrait toujours s'avérer utile.

-Et Urahara a accepté ce qu'elle lui a proposé?

-Il se trouve qu'il était déjà en train de travailler sur ton cas, donc... Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser. Même si, reprit Nell, il n'a pas vraiment trouvé de moyen direct pour te rendre tes pouvoirs... Mais il pense que te transformer en Arrancar aurait un effet semblable. Et il n'a trouvé que récemment comment faire. Harribel nous a donc envoyés te chercher.

Un autre moment de silence suivit cette déclaration. Ichigo avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un simple pion, mais chassa cette pensée et posa une autre question :

-Mais j'y pense... Comment vous faites pour ne pas être repérés ? Vos reiatsu, à toi et à Grimmjow, sont quand même très élevés... Vous ne pouvez pas les dissimuler en entier !

-Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Demanda à son tour Nell. Tu me déçois... Je pensais que tu ferais quand même plus attention...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux di... commença Ichigo, incertain s'il devait percevoir une allusion dans sa phrase, mais quelque chose le frappa soudain. Vos Zanpakuto ! Vous ne les portez pas !

-Bien sûr qu'on ne les porte pas, si on veut rester discrets, s'exclama Grimmjow, dans leur dos. Ils font partie de nous-même, ce qui signifie qu'ils portent une grande partie de notre reiatsu. Si on ne les porte pas, on a presque deux fois moins de reiatsu à dissimuler.

-Et si vous devez combattre ? Demanda l'ancien Shinigami.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, répliqua son rival. Je peux dérouiller n'importe qui à mains nues.

-Plus sérieusement, soupira Nell, lassée de l'attitude de son coéquipier, nous les avons laissés chez Urahara. Disons que si des Shinigamis débarquent, avec ou sans Zanpakuto, la situation deviendra problématique. Autant faire en sorte qu'ils ne nous repèrent pas.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans le silence. Ichigo avait certes d'autres questions, mais il avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses. Et vu qu'il avait passé plus de deux ans dans l'ignorance, il avait besoin de temps pour digérer les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

La Soul Society le considérait comme une menace potentielle.

Rukia, Renji et les autres ne pouvaient le contacter.

La Reine du Hueco Mundo et Urahara voulaient lui rendre ses pouvoirs.

Nell et Grimmjow étaient vivants et en pleine forme.

Il allait devenir un Arrancar.

-Nous voilà arrivés, s'exclama Nell lorsqu'elle aperçut l'enseigne du magasin d'Urahara.

-Je maintiens qu'on aurait dû y aller en volant, et pas en marchant, bailla Grimmjow. C'était chiant à en mourir.

Ichigo, lui, resta silencieux. Il regarda la porte du magasin, qu'il avait vu fermé pendant deux ans, s'ouvrir, et un homme coiffé d'un bob, qu'il voulait voir depuis deux ans, apparaître sur le seuil.

-Urahara, murmura-t-il.


	3. Pour renaître avec la puissance

-Ah, vous voilà, s'exclama Urahara avec son air insouciant habituel. Nous allons pouvoir co...

Il ne put esquiver le pied d'Ichigo, qui le frappa en pleine face. Pas plus qu'il n'évita le reste des coups qu'Ichigo lui envoya pêle-mêle en criant :

-Bordel, mais tu étais où quand j'avais essayé de te voir durant ces deux ans, hein ? Tu étais où ?

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à l'intervention de Nell, qui le frappa à la nuque, l'envoyant rouler aux pieds de Yoruichi, qui assistait à la scène, amusée.

-Désolé, fit Urahara en essuyant le sang qui lui coulait du nez. Disons que je ne voulais pas... gâcher la surprise.

-Gâcher la surprise... répéta Ichigo, incrédule, sentant sa colère descendre d'un cran. Mais tu t'entends ? Tu aurais au moins pu mettre un panneau « Absent parce que j'ai envie » sur la porte, histoire d'éviter que je revienne au moins vingt fois !

-Ouais, ouais, bla bla bla, soupira Grimmjow en levant les yeux. Ça vous dit de commencer ? Parce que je suis venu pour voir ce qu'Ichigo donnerait en Arrancar, pas pour écouter vos histoires débiles...

-Écoutons notre ami ici présent, sourit Urahara, et commençons, vous voulez bien ?

-J'avais oublié à quel point c'était immense, ici, souffla Ichigo en observant la salle souterraine du magasin.

-T'es sérieux, là ? Grogna Grimmjow. C'est rien par rapport à l'endroit où on s'était battus, à Las Noches.

-Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, fit Urahara en se dirigeant vers le milieu de la salle.

Le groupe se dirigea vers un espace dégagé et éloigné des murs. Une fois que l'endroit sembla lui convenir, Urahara se tourna vers Ichigo et leva sa canne.

-Si tu souhaites qu'on commence, tu dois d'abord abandonner ton corps physique, fit-il à Ichigo. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Ichigo s'approcha et frappa son front contre le bout de la canne, marqué d'une tête de mort. Aussitôt, il se sentit lourd et faible, tandis que son corps s'écrasait derrière lui.

-Bon sang... gémit-t-il en tenant la chaîne qui sortait de sa poitrine. C'est encore plus douloureux que dans mes souvenirs.

-La sensation ne devrait pas durer, fit Urahara, qui sortit sa lame et trancha net la chaîne.

-Mais t'es malade ! cria Ichigo. Sans la chaîne, je vais...

-Ah, peut-être as-tu compris ? Sourit Urahara, son air insouciant disparu. Pour qu'on puisse précéder, il va nous falloir que tu deviennes un Hollow. Yoruichi, pourrais-tu mettre son corps en sûreté ?

L'interpellée acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparut en saisissant le corps.

-Un Hollow ? Mais... balbutia Ichigo.

-Tous les Arrancar ont d'abord été des Hollows, expliqua Urahara. Mais, normalement, la phase de transformation est très longue : à force de dévorer des âmes, un Hollow peut fusionner avec d'autres et devenir un Gillian. Puis, de la même façon, celui-ci peut devenir un Adjuchas. La plupart de ceux qui ont été transformés en Arrancars par Aizen étaient des Adjuchas. A ma connaissance, seule Tier Harribel, la reine du Hueco Mundo, était une Vasto Lorde avant de devenir une Arrancar. Et justement, un Adjuchas peut devenir un Vasto Lorde... Même si les conditions exactes pour cela, à part de dévorer plus d'âmes, sont inconnues. Mais la Reine a eu la gentillesse de me renseigner. Et ce stade-ci, le dernier de ceux qu'un Hollow puisse atteindre, le stade qui lui confère un pouvoir encore plus grand que celui de n'apporte quel capitaine du Gotei 13, qui nous intéresse.

-Attends un peu, s'exclama Ichigo, tout en regardant les chaînons de sa chaîne s'entre-dévorer. Tu veux que je devienne un Vasto Lorde, sans passer par la case « normale », c'est à dire en devenant un Gillian puis un Adjuchas, c'est ça ?

-Mais tu lis dans mes pensées, décidément, sourit Urahara. Et bien oui. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux me permettre de te transformer en simple Hollow et de te balancer pour quelques siècles dans le Hueco Mundo en priant pour que tu réussisses. Mais il y a un autre moyen.

L'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division fit quelques pas en arrière et passa son épée en Shikai.

-Un autre problème s'était également posé. Je pensais que, sans le Hogyoku, je n'avais aucun moyen de créer un Arrancar complet, comme Nelliel ou Grimmjow, ici présents. Mais mademoiselle Orihime m'a donné une information capitale, qui m'a permis de contourner ces deux points.

-De... Quoi ? S'exclama Ichigo. Orihime complotait avec vous dans mon dos ?

-Mais non, répondit Urahara en riant. Elle m'avait simplement, il y a déjà pas mal de temps, raconté la façon dont tu l'avais sauvée des griffes de Aizen, et, entre autres, comment tu avais vaincu Ulquiorra. Et c'est dans sa description des faits que j'ai découvert quelque chose de capital.

Urahara recula encore un peu et désigna le torse de Ichigo de sa lame.

-Apparemment, ce dernier t'avait transpercé la poitrine, et donc avait pulvérisé le cœur, tout en créant un trou semblable à celui d'un Hollow. Jusque-là, rien qui aurait dû déclencher ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Selon les dires de votre amie, tu t'étais relevé dans une forme humanoïde, le visage dissimulé par un masque, le corps blanc et couvert de motifs. Bref, tu étais devenu un Hollow. Un Hollow très puissant, vu que tu avais littéralement écrasé Ulquirra, qui était l'Espada Cuatro, dans sa seconde forme de Resurrección, mais tu n'avais plus aucun contrôle de tes gestes. A vrai dire, tu ne te souvenais de rien. Cette absence de souvenirs est normale : un Shinigami qui cède à son côté Hollow ne répondra jamais des actions de ce dernier. Mais tu n'avais même pas conscience que tu avais cédé.

Le Shinigami fit quelques pas de côté, complètement absorbé par son explication.

-Tout cela m'a permis deux choses : tout d'abord, tu avais atteint le niveau de Vasto Lorde, sans même t'en rendre compte. J'imagine que ton incroyable puissance spirituelle du moment, comblée à de fortes émotions négatives, telles que le désespoir, la colère et la tristesse, ont agi comme un déclencheur, te transformant en Hollow Vasto Lorde, en sautant tous les autres stades, trop « faibles » pour toi. Ensuite, si tu avais réussi à perdre cette forme sans avoir recours à aucun moyen extérieur, tel que le Hogyoku, cela signifie que tu avais gardé ton âme intacte, malgré cette forme Hollow.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Grimmjow. Ce gamin était devenu un Vasto Lorde ?!

A ce moment-là, Yoruichi revint, et rendit leurs Zanpakuto aux deux Arrancars. Urahara lui fit un signe de tête, dont elle comprit visiblement la signification, et acheva ses explications, en ignorant l'incrédulité de Grimmjow :

-Vois-tu, un Hollow peut devenir un Arrancar s'il retire son masque de lui-même. Vu qu'en ce moment, tu ne devrais pas ressentir de fortes émotions négatives, tu devrais parvenir à regagner le contrôle de toi-même.

-Garder le contrôle... murmura le jeune homme. Vous voulez dire que...

-Ichigo, déclara Urahara, je vais essayer de te transformer en Vasto Lorde, en t'insufflant une grande quantité de puissance spirituelle que la Reine a eu la gentillesse de récolter dans le Hueco Mundo, et qui devrait être assez élevée pour t'éviter le stade d'Adjuchas. A partir de là, essaye de gagner le combat contre ton Hollow intérieur, et arrache ton masque. Si tout se passe bien, tu devrais récupérer ta puissance spirituelle, avec en prime les pouvoirs d'un Arrancar complet, comme si tu avais été créé avec le Hogyoku.

-Mais... Si vous faites ça, s'exclama l'ancien Shinigami, ne risquerai-je pas de détruire le monde ou d'être repéré par la Soul Society ? Après tout, je pourrais mettre un peu de temps à...

-Ne te dis jamais que tu ne vas peut-être pas y arriver avant un combat, intervint Yoruichi. Tu VAS gagner contre ton Hollow intérieur, et on te retiendra le temps que tu y parviennes. Et ne t'en fais pas, je te rappelle que les parois de cette salle sont complètement imperméables au reiatsu.

-Bon, souffla Urahara, visiblement inquiet. Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, débutons. Nelliel... A vous l'honneur.

-Qu'est-ce que... fit Ichigo, en se tournant d'un cran.

Nell s'avança lentement vers lui, le visage fermé. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, redoutant ce qui allait arriver, mais néanmoins déterminé à réussir. S'il réussissait... Ses pouvoirs... Son reiatsu... Tout lui reviendrait, et il...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sensation de la main de la belle Arrancar au milieu de sa poitrine, là où se trouvait le trou d'où s'échappait sa chaîne. Il leva les yeux et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le regret au creux des prunelles de celle qui lui avait jadis sauvé la vie, avant qu'elle ne pulvérise sa poitrine.

Il se releva en sursaut et observa ses alentours. Il se trouvait dans une gigantesque plaine, avec ça et là des flaques boueuses. Le ciel était gris et couvert, et il sentait des gouttes d'eau légères s'écraser sur sa peau...

Soudain, tout se mit à trembler. A trembler si fort qu'Ichigo ne put rester debout et tomba à genoux. La terre était secouée de secousses si puissantes que l'eau jaillissait hors des flaques, et le ciel était parcouru d'ombres inquiétantes. Soudain, une voix qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir entendue des dizaines de fois, lui proposant d'abandonner et de lui laisser la place, se fit entendre :

-Ichigo, mon cher... Ça faisait longtemps !

Le jeune homme roux se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de son Hollow intérieur.

-Que me vaut ce regard froid ? Ricana celui-ci. N'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir ? Moi en tout cas, je suis très heureux de te retrouver...

-Pas moi... gronda Ichigo.

-Surtout quand je vois que tu es venu à ma rencontre sans Zanpakuto ni pouvoirs ! Hurla son opposant, en faisant apparaître Zangetsu.


	4. Ame Shinigami, Corps Hollow

Ichigo resta sans voix en voyant son ancien Zanpakuto aux mains de son Hollow intérieur.

-Mais... Comment...

-Eh, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'oublierais ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? S'exclama le Hollow. Je te rappelle que je _suis_ Zangetsu !

Brusquement, Ichigo sentit une grande douleur au torse, et se sentit projeté en arrière. Il atterrit dans une flaque de boue, et sa vision se brouilla.

-Alors, c'est tout ? Entendit-il comme à travers un rêve. Tu n'es même pas capable de défendre ta place de roi dignement, minable ?

Ichigo parvint finalement à se remettre debout et fixa d'un regard vacillant mais froid son opposant, qui brandissait Zangetsu, dont la lame massive était ensanglantée par son propre sang.

-Imbécile, ricana le Hollow en abaissant l'arme. Que crois-tu faire ? Que si tu survis à suffisamment de mes attaques, tu gagneras ? Heh.

-Non, répondit Ichigo, tandis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Si je survis assez longtemps, c'est mes amis qui gagneront.

-Oh, tu veux parler de cette bande de nazes à qui je suis en train de mettre une raclée ? Sourit son adversaire en fermant les yeux.

-Impressionnant, murmura Urahara en observant l'être qui venait de se redresser.

Grand, son masque simplement orné de deux traits noirs verticaux et surmonté de deux cornes fines, les cheveux roux lui tombant jusqu'à la ceinture, la peau d'un blanc grisâtre, et, au milieu de son torse nu, un trou parfaitement circulaire, d'où partaient plusieurs autres traits noirs, qui allaient jusqu'à ses épaules ou son masque.

Mais ce qui était encore plus impressionnant aux yeux du Shinigami que cette apparence intimidante, c'était le fait que le présumé Vasto Lorde tenait, dans sa main droite, Zangetsu sous forme Bankai.

-Ce n'est pas normal, marmonna l'homme, observant l'épée avec attention.

Urahara regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit, tout en haut de l'échelle qui menait à la salle souterraine, Ururu, qui lui adressa un pouce levé, pour signifier que Tessai avait terminé ses préparatifs. Le plafond de la salle souterraine était dorénavant plus ou moins indestructible, précaution nécessaire pour éviter que le Vasto Lorde s'échappe et fasse exploser la moitié de la ville .Le seul moyen de sortir était donc d'emprunter l'échelle ou de creuser un tunnel dans l'un des murs. Et il doutait fortement qu'un Hollow pense à l'une de ces deux méthodes.

Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur le Hollow, il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir celui-ci qu'un instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Grimmjow para l'attaque de justesse, mais la force du Vasto Lorde était telle qu'il fut projeté contre le mur de la salle, dans lequel il s'écrasa en dégageant un nuage de poussière. Il tenta de prononcer quelque chose, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, une douleur affreuse lui vrilla le torse, et il ne parvint qu'à cracher une traînée de sang.

-Bordel... Parvint-il à articuler, en regardant son adversaire se retourner lentement, et en un clin d'œil, se jeter soudain sur Nell, qu'il envoya voler d'un coup quasiment invisible, tant il était rapide.

Le Sexta se dégagea du mur dans lequel il était encastré et parvint à tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il lui avait suffi d'une seule attaque pour être dans cet état.

-Bordel ! Répéta-t-il plus fort en tendant sa main gauche, dans laquelle il généra un Cero. Bouffe ça, enfoiré !

Le Vasto Lorde se tourna sans se presser, et, soudain, sans que Grimmjow comprenne comment, il se retrouva juste en face de lui. L'ancien Espada tendit alors le bras et lança son Cero dans la poitrine de son adversaire, à bout portant.

L'attaque souleva une véritable nuage de poussière, et Grimmjow se prit à espérer qu'il l'avait blessé. Il ne comprit même pas ce qu'il se passa lorsqu'un sabre noir surgit de la poussière et l'éventra de la hanche à l'épaule.

-C'est ça, ricana Ichigo, malgré la douleur qui lui transperçait le torse. Tu me penses assez crédule pour croire que je vais gober ça ? Quelle que soit ta puissance, il y a deux anciens capitaines et deux ex-Espada, là-dehors. Comment tu pourrais gagner ?

-Eh bien, il faut croire qu'ils sont moins forts que tu ne le penses, se moqua son adversaire en lui adressant un regard méprisant. Et puis, je te conseille de te préoccuper de ton propre cas. Tu es là, en face de moi, sans arme, le torse ouvert...

Ichigo recula de quelques pas, et sentit la pluie s'accentuer. Apparemment, le Hollow l'avait remarqué lui aussi, car il leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

-Apparemment, malgré ton manque évident de pouvoir, ce monde est toujours sous ton contrôle...

Il fit une pause, comme s'il était déconcentré par quelque chose, puis esquissa un immense sourire et désigna d'une grand geste la plaine boueuse :

-Regarde ça, Ichigo ! Où est passée ton ambition, qui avait jadis érigée ici des buildings entiers ? Où est passée ta confiance, qui avait transformé ces derniers en maisons paisibles ? Par contre...

Le Hollow éclata de rire et reprit, en désignant le ciel :

-Par contre, je peux ressentir ton désespoir, qui avait déjà englouti tout ce que tu avais bâti ici. Et m'est avis qu'il ne va pas tarder à te noyer définitivement.

-Grimmjow ! S'exclama Yoruichi en voyant l'ancien Espada s'effondrer.

La situation leur échappait. Urahara avait visiblement mal évalué la puissance potentielle du Hollow de Ichigo. C'était apparemment bel et bien un Vasto Lorde, mais il était si rapide que même elle ne pouvait le suivre. Et sa puissance était... inégalée.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une lumière rouge qui inonda soudain toute la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que... murmura-t-elle, avant de comprendre brusquement.

Un Cero se formait entre les cornes du Vasto Lorde. Et la puissance qu'il dégageait...

« Il va faire exploser toute la salle s'il le lance », pensa Yoruichi en s'élançant. Elle parvint au milieu d'un saut face au Hollow, ses genoux à la hauteur de son masque, et asséna un coup de pied dans celui-ci.

Mais le résultat ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Non seulement le Vasto Lorde ne chancela même pas, mais en plus il baissa la tête, et relâcha son Cero sur elle.

Ichigo se tenait là, hésitant, ses cheveux et ses vêtements, trempés par la pluie, collés à sa peau. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

-Et bien, Ichigo, murmurait son adversaire, un œil fermé, visiblement concentré sur le combat qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Tu ne tentes rien ?

Son visage s'éclaira soudain et il s'exclama :

-Oh, je crois que je viens de tuer l'une de tes amies. C'est triste, non ?

A ces mots, Ichigo vit rouge. Il sentit quelque chose renaître en lui. Un pouvoir qu'il avait toujours refusé, le pouvoir même de celui qui lui faisait face. Instinctivement, l'ancien Shinigami leva sa main gauche, et, pliant tous les autres doigts, désigna le Hollow de son index et de son majeur. Il sentit alors une puissance incroyable se rassembler à la pointe de ses doigts, et un minuscule Cero rouge apparut, grossissant à vue d'œil.

La lumière dégagée par celui-ci attira l'attention du Hollow, qui tourna un œil intrigué dans sa direction, et qui devint un regard paniqué lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

-Mais.. Tu... Mais c'est à moi, ça ! Hurla-t-il, en sautant en arrière.

Yoruichi souffla l'air qu'elle avait inconsciemment inspiré en s'attendant au pire, et regarda celle qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Nelliel s'était interposée entre elle et le Vasto Lorde, et avait absorbé le Cero de celui-ci, avant de le renvoyer vers lui. Le Hollow avait volé en un instant à l'autre bout de la salle, qui était pourtant immense, mais était en train de se relever, sans dommages apparents.

Yoruichi entendit soudain Urahara s'exclamer :

-Son masque !

En effet, une fissure verticale traversait dorénavant le visage du Hollow.

-Merde ! Hurla le Hollow en se relevant. Merde, merde, merde !

Ichigo ne répondit rien. Lui-même surpris par le pouvoir qu'il venait de libérer, l'ancien Shinigami observa sa main sans prononcer un mot. C'était ça qu'il devait faire ? Voler le pouvoir du Hollow ? Se l'approprier ?

Sa détermination redoublée, Ichigo redressa la tête, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers son adversaire. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux mètres, qu'il tomba à genoux. Tout s'était mis à trembler, à trembler si fort que le jeune homme avait l'impression que ses organes internes allaient jaillir hors de son corps.


	5. Seconde Etape

Sans prêter attention à l'état de son masque, le Vasto Lorde ouvrit la bouche et hurla. Sa voix, rauque et grave, était si puissante, que la salle se mit à trembler, et plusieurs formations rocheuses s'effondrèrent.

-Bordel, cracha Grimmjow en essayant de se relever, la douleur l'aveuglant à moitié. Où...

-Grimmjow ! Entendit-il à travers un brouillard.

-Nelliel ? Demanda-t-il, sans même voir son interlocutrice. Où est... Où est mon Zanpakuto ?

Les instants qui suivirent lui semblèrent interminables. Il sentait son sang quitter son corps par la blessure qui traversait son corps. Le Hollow l'avait quasiment tranché en deux, et le sang s'écoulait vite... Beaucoup trop vite. Il ne voyait quasiment plus rien, et les sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles étaient tellement déformés qu'il était incapable de déterminer leur provenance... Et le hurlement n'arrangea rien.

-Là ! entendit-il finalement, et il sentit que la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui avait placé, dans sa main droite, la poignée de son sabre. En rassemblant les forces qu'il lui restait, il prononça :

-Gri... Grince, Pantera !

Nelliel regarda Grimmjow se relever avec soulagement. Sa blessure avait été en partie guérie par la Resurrección, et, bien qu'une longue estafilade sanglante traversait encore son corps, l'ancien Espada semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il d'ailleurs s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait d'un air soulagé, et la rabroua :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, imbécile ? Utilise ta Resurrección, toi aussi !

-Je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant, sourit Nell, en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Je préfère la garder pour une situation plus grave, telle que celle dont je viens de te sortir.

-Comme tu veux, grogna le Sexta. Dans ce cas, dégage de mon chemin. Faut que je me venge.

-Eh, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la vie? S'écria Nell, mais Grimmjow ne lui jeta qu'un regard méprisant avant de s'élancer dans les airs.

-Qu'est-ce que... murmura Ichigo, avant de pousser un cri de surprise. Des gratte-ciel poussaient autour de lui, et la plaine boueuse était remplacée par du goudron et de l'asphalte. La gravité se modifia, et il s'écrasa contre un bâtiment, sur lequel il se releva, en regardant le sol s'éloigner d'un œil surpris.

-Sérieusement ? Entendit-il avant de faire volte-face, et dut mettre une main devant son visage, afin de parer au frottement de l'air, causé par le bâtiment qui ne cessait de grandir. Derrière (ou au-dessus de ?) lui se tenait le Hollow, qui affichait un air partagé entre l'incrédulité et la colère. Tu as retrouvé ta confiance simplement parce que tu as volé une partie de mon pouvoir ?

-Et je vais aussi récupérer ce qui m'appartient, gronda Ichigo sans éprouver la moindre peur, à savoir Zangetsu !

-Dans tes rêves ! hurla son adversaire, en brandissant sa lame. Zangetsu _est_ moi, et je _suis_ Zangetsu ! Alors meurs ! Je ne te laisserai pas devenir un Arrancar !

Yoruichi, immobile, regardait attentivement le Hollow. Celui-ci, après avoir hurlé, se contenta de marcher dans sa direction sans se presser, comme s'il jaugeait la situation, ce qu'elle trouvait étrange, de la part d'une créature sensée être dénuée de sens. Soudain, l'ancienne capitaine sentit quelque chose passer au-dessus d'elle, et vit Grimmjow se jeter sur le Vasto Lorde. Sans même réfléchir, elle comprit que le Sexta n'avait aucune chance et se lança instinctivement à sa poursuite.

Le Vasto Lorde, sans même tourner la tête vers son assaillant, attrapa la main griffue et écrasa Grimmjow au sol, avant de le soulever et de lui transpercer la poitrine avec son sabre.

-Dégage! Cria Yoruichi et frappa de plein fouet le bras du Hollow, l'obligeant à lâcher Grimmjow, qui tomba et fit une roulade avant de se relever dans un saut gracieux quelques mètres plus loin, tout en crachant du sang.

Le Vasto Lorde, néanmoins, brandit sa lame et tenta de frapper Yoruichi, qui esquiva de justesse, sentant le sabre frôler son visage, traçant un fin trait sanglant.

Elle se réceptionna et leva son bras droit, invoquant le Shunko.

Ichigo esquiva l'attaque furieuse de son adversaire et lança un autre Cero dans sa direction. Le Hollow, déséquilibré, ne put éviter et fut frappé de plein fouet par la sphère d'énergie, qui l'envoya voler plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Ichigo profita de ce court répit pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, debout sur le côté d'un gratte-ciel, qui avait finalement cessé de grandir. Beaucoup d'autres s'étendaient autour de lui, peut-être même plus que lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois dans cet endroit.

-Ça m'avait manqué, ce paysage, soupira-t-il, en se tournant vers son adversaire, qui s'était déjà remis debout, et s'obstinait à tenir fermement Zangetsu, malgré son corps ensanglanté et déchiqueté par les Ceros d'Ichigo.

-Enfoiré, répliqua faiblement le Hollow. Tu crois que j'ai envie de disparaître si tôt après être revenu ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer si tu deviens un Arrancar ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sans que je ne le sache ?

-Peu importe, s'exclama son opposant en brandissant Zangetsu vers l'avant. BANKAI !

-Que... Quoi ?! S'écria Ichigo.

Nell regarda Yoruichi combattre le Vasto Lorde. Elle esquivait, frappait, ne laissant au Hollow aucune occasion, aucun répit. Celui-ci, qui se comportait dorénavant comme s'il était aveuglé, se jetait sur son adversaire sans réfléchir, et la manquait à chaque fois. Malgré cela, Yoruichi affichait déjà plusieurs estafilades sanglantes, alors qu'elle se donnait visiblement à fond. Non loin, Grimmjow observait lui aussi le combat avec un air hargneux, visiblement à présent conscient de sa faiblesse par rapport à un adversaire pareil.

-Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Entendit-elle Urahara demander dans son dos.

-Très, répondit l'ancienne Espada sans se retourner. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que votre amie va encore tenir très longtemps, à ce rythme.  
-Alors pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas en lice, vous aussi ?

Nell se retourna et demanda :

-Je voudrais bien, mais je doute de pouvoir faire grand-chose. Et puis je peux vous retourner la question.

-Tout comme votre ami Grimmjow, je suis complètement dépassé, sourit Urahara en haussant les épaules. Et j'en suis le premier coupable. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'Ichigo, après une « pause » de quasiment trois ans, devienne presque aussi puissant que lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Ulquiorra.

Sans rien répondre, Nell tendit son Zanpakuto devant elle, mais, avant d'utiliser sa Resurrección, demanda :

-Et vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose, malgré votre impuissance ? J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes un véritable stratège...

-C'est trop de flatteries, souffla Urahara. Et, en vérité, je fais déjà ce que je peux.

Lorsque Nell tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur, il haussa simplement les épaules en désignant le combat que se déroulait :

-Vous êtes loin de vous douter à quel point le pouvoir de Yoruichi est dépendant du mien, mademoiselle Nelliel...

-Et bien, j'espère que vous m'en direz plus, si je survis, ricana cette dernière, avant de reporter son attention sur sa lame. Célèbre, Gamuza !

-Que... murmura le Hollow en voyant ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Lorsqu'il avait frappé Ichigo avec la vitesse de son Bankai, celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir l'attaque, et s'était stupidement fait transpercer. Mais il venait d'agripper la lame, et empêchait dorénavant son opposant de la retirer. Et le plus surprenant, c'est que cela marchait. Sa force était considérable, et dépassait celle de son adversaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... gronda ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire, là ?

-A ton avis ? Demanda Ichigo d'un ton narquois. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça... Avec ou sans arme, je gagnerai !

En désespoir de cause, le Hollow lâcha son Zanpakuto et sauta en arrière.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire ! cria-t-il. Toute ta vie de pauvre humain mortel sera foutue si tu deviens un Arrancar !

-Tant pis, soupira Ichigo après un instant de silence. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, de toute façon. J'ai des notes excellentes et je serais accepté partout, mais bon... Disons qu'après avoir vécu en tant que Shinigami, il est un peu dur de redevenir un humain normal.

Le jeune homme retira la longue lame plantée dans son ventre, et fut surpris en constatant qu'elle restait d'un blanc immaculé, au lieu de redevenir noire, c'est-à-dire telle qu'il s'en souvenait.

-A quoi tu t'attendais ? Grogna le Hollow. Tu as gagné, je le reconnais. Je sens ma force disparaître peu à peu... Et je vais profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste pour t'avertir. Le...

Il fut interrompu par la perte soudaine de son Bankai : sa tenue devint celle d'un Shinigami normal, et il posa un genou un à terre. Ichigo constata qu'il suait à grosses gouttes et semblait en difficulté. Au contraire, le jeune homme roux se sentait devenir plus fort que jamais, et tenait fermement Zangetsu, savourant la sensation du sabre blanc dans sa main.

Le Vasto Lorde fut frappé de plein fouet par la Lanzador Verde de Nell, mais bloqua facilement l'attaque avec sa main gauche. Étendue au sol, en sang, Yoruichi remercia l'ancienne Espada d'un regard, avant de se relever tant bien que mal.

L'attaque de Nell, qui avait suffi, jadis, à briser le Zanpakuto de Nnoitra, ne sembla même pas gêner le Hollow, qui tint la lance tournoyante au bout de son bras, avant de la briser brusquement. Nullement gênée par ce fait, l'Arrancar tendit sa main droite, et une autre lance se matérialisa dans sa main.

Malgré l'échec de son attaque, Nell vit que son objectif était atteint, le Vasto Lorde s'étant complètement désintéressé de Yoruichi pour se tourner vers elle. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, le Hollow ne perdit pas son calme, et se mit à marcher vers elle en faisant tournoyer son sabre.

-Qu'est-ce que... entendit-elle murmurer Urahara, derrière elle.

-L'enfoiré... gronda-t-elle avec un sourire. Il sait que j'ai encore de la réserve.

-Comment ça ?

Ne répondant rien, Nelliel rassembla son Reiatsu et déclara d'une voix calme :

-Segunda Etapa.


	6. Puissance ou Contrôle

**Bon, on finit l'introduction avec ce chapitre à la fois plus long et plus dense que les autres. Laissez un com' pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et éventuellement essayez de deviner quelle sera la suite de l'histoire ^^**

-Ichigo... Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit, il y a longtemps ? Demanda d'une voix faible le Hollow. A propos du roi et du cheval ?

Le jeune homme roux acquiesça d'un hochement tête en plongeant son regard dans les yeux vitreux de son adversaire.

-Eh bien, étant donné que le roi a décidé de mourir, et que le cheval n'est pas parvenu à l'en empêcher, je dois t'expliquer quelque chose. A présent, il n'y aura plus de frontière claire entre nos pouvoirs respectifs, entre ma puissance et ta faiblesse. A présent, les deux rois régneront côte à côte. Et plus tu auras besoin de mon pouvoir, plus tu...

Le Hollow s'interrompit soudain et fixa un point fixe derrière Ichigo. Le jeune homme se retourna lentement et fit face à Zangetsu.

Urahara mit ses mains devant lui pour se protéger de la déferlante de Reiatsu qui le submergeait, mais sentit malgré tout ses pieds glisser en arrière, sur le sol rocheux. La puissance que dégageait l'ancienne Espada était incroyable, et il était incapable de dire si le Vasto Lorde était plus ou moins puissant qu'elle. Lorsque le Reiatsu se calma, il se redressa et rouvrit les yeux.

A la place de la centaure imposante, se trouvait une silhouette humanoïde. Le corps chevalin avait été remplacé par deux jambes de chamois, ce qui fit tout de suite penser Urahara à une satyre, et la partie supérieure du corps avait elle aussi changé.

Les épaules et les bras de l'Arrancar étaient recouverts d'épaulières, de brassards et de gantelets d'un blanc immaculé, qui la faisaient ressembler à un chevalier. Sa poitrine était protégée par un plastron de la même couleur que le reste de ses protections. Sur les parties découvertes de son corps, et sous l'armure qui la recouvrait, l'ancienne Espada portait une sorte de cotte de mailles noire moulante, qui partait en lambeaux à partir de la taille, là où commençaient ses jambes animales.

Les cornes de son masque s'étaient allongées et rapprochées, contournant son visage et se rejoignant presque sous le menton. Deux autres cornes, beaucoup plus petites et plus fines, partant d'entre les sourcils, se séparaient et faisaient le contour de ses yeux, avant de passer en dessous de ceux-ci et de toucher à peine les deux cornes principales, qui bordaient son visage. Cela fit penser le Shinigami à la visière d'un heaume de chevalier.

Dans chacune de ses mains, elle tenait dorénavant une épée longue, droite et à double tranchant, ce qui les distinguait radicalement des sabres courbés dont les Arrancar et les Shinigamis se servaient habituellement.

-Bon, s'exclama Nell en faisant quelques moulinets avec ses nouvelles lames. Je ne vous promets rien, mais je pense pouvoir retenir ce sauvage pendant un bon bout de temps.

Comme pour lui répondre, le Vasto Lorde laissa échapper un grondement qui fit vibrer l'air, et s'élança si vite que l'ancien capitaine ne put le distinguer.

-Ichigo... Je vois que tu as gagné, constata Zangetsu.

-Ouais. Et maintenant, j'aimerais avoir ce que j'ai décidé d'obtenir, annonça fermement le jeune homme.

-Très bien, répondit calmement celui qui lui faisait face. Mais je te préviens : tu seras mort. Tu ne pourras donc pas continuer ta vie humaine.

-Je sais, grogna Ichigo. L'autre enfoiré, derrière, me l'a déjà dit.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, Ichigo... Prononce ce mot, qui te servira à me libérer. Ce mot est...

Ichigo fit volte-face et regarda son Hollow intérieur. Celui-ci, tenant à peine debout, avait crié quelque chose qui avait couvert le mot qu'avait prononcé l'esprit de son sabre.

-Qu'est-ce que... balbutia le jeune homme en faisant quelques pas de côté, son Hollow intérieur et Zangetsu se dévisageant dorénavant mutuellement d'un regard haineux.

-Ne l'écoute pas, ricana le Hollow. Il ne te rendra que plus faible, et t'entraînera vers le fond, Ichigo. Tu veux devenir un Arrancar, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, c'est mon mot que tu dois entendre. Je...

-Ichigo ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Rétorqua Zangetsu d'une voix forte. J'ai toujours été là quand tu avais eu besoin de moi. Rappelle-toi, c'est grâce à moi que tu n'avais pas perdu la vie face à Kenpaichi !

-Et quelle grande aide tu avais été, se moqua son opposant.

-Ensuite, je t'ai offert la puissance nécessaire pour défaire Byakuya et sauver Rukia, continua l'avatar du sabre sans prêter attention aux moqueries de son adversaire.

-Ne viens pas mettre son petit amour inavoué dans la balance, gronda le Hollow. Et « la puissance nécessaire », tu parles ! Ichigo, je t'ai sauvé la vie face à Byakuya !

-Tu as simplement interrompu le combat, fit Zangetsu avec mépris. Il aurait pu gagner sans ton aide.

-C'est cela, ricana le Hollow. Et contre Grimmjow, il aurait aussi pu gagner uniquement avec ton pouvoir minable ?

-Oui, si tu ne l'avais pas enfermé dans une peur constante par ta soif de pouvoir, qui allait même jusqu'à l'empêcher de se battre !

-Preuve que ta puissance est ridicule face à la mienne, puisque tu ne pouvais même pas le défendre contre moi !

-Ce n'est pas le masque que tu lui avait offert qui l'avait empêché de se faire de se faire écraser par les Espada !

-Par les Espada, précisément : et encore, ceux en dessous du Sexta. Alors que juste avec ta force, il pouvait se faire écraser par le premier Arrancar venu !

-Il aurait pu l'emporter contre le 10ème Espada si tu ne t'en été pas mêlé !

-Et c'est toi qui l'avais ressuscité lorsqu'il s'était fait tuer par Ulquiorra ?

Face au silence soudain de Zangetsu, le Hollow, avec un sourire carnassier, enchaîna :

-C'est toi qui lui avais permis de retourner complètement le combat ? C'est toi qui lui avais permis de sauver l'autre chialeuse ? C'est toi qui lui avait permis de...

-Je lui ai permis de vaincre Aizen !

-Arrête de mentir, ricana encore le Hollow. C'est nos pouvoirs combinés qui ont eu cet effet. Et tu n'aurais jamais rien réussi sans moi. Ta limite se situe au Bankai : je n'en ai aucune.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Ichigo.

-Ichigo, je te préviens : si tu choisis d'écouter cet imbécile, il t'entraînera vers le fond. Avec moi, tu atteindras les sommets.

A son tour, Zangetsu s'adressa au jeune homme :

-Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tous les combats que nous avons menés... Ichigo... Tu ne peux pas te tourner vers celui qui t'a toujours menacé !

Nelliel esquivait, bloquait, frappait, contrait. Malgré le fait qu'elle déployait toute sa puissance, le Vasto Lorde gardait le dessus, mais le combat n'était plus si inégal. En théorie, elle devrait avoir l'avantage grâce à ses deux armes, mais la puissance de son adversaire était telle, qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de bloquer ses attaques qu'avec ses deux épées. De plus, si elle parvenait plus ou moins à suivre les mouvements du Hollow, elle peinait à y réagir. Sa vitesse surpassait la sienne, et de loin. Et l'ancienne Espada était découragée à attaquer par le fait que les rares blessures qu'elle avait infligées à son adversaire ne semblaient aucunement déranger celui-ci. Elle ne pouvait que gagner du temps.

-Bon sang !s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant en arrière pour éviter un coup vertical du Vasto Lorde qui aurait pu la couper en deux.

Celui-ci, sans se presser, s'avança vers elle, avant de disparaître. Nelliel se concentra et ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il était passé derrière elle, et qu'il allait l'attaquer. Si sa vitesse était supérieure à celle de l'ancienne Espada, il fallait qu'elle puisse au moins rivaliser avec son adversaire au niveau de la force. Elle rouvrit les yeux, se jeta en avant, tout en sentant la lame du Hollow glisser sur son plastron, et fit volte-face, tout en s'écriant :

-Láminas de Esmeralda !

Ses lames furent aussitôt entourées d'une aura verte crépitante. Le Vasto Lorde, ignorant complètement ce qu'il venait de se passer, se jeta à nouveau sur Nell, mais celle-ci ne se mit pas en garde : au lieu de cela, elle fendit l'air horizontalement et de façon symétrique avec ses deux épées, qui percutèrent en même temps la lame du Hollow, que celui-ci avait ramené en face de lui pour parer l'attaque. Le choc dégagea une explosion de lumière, et le Vasto Lorde fut projeté en arrière, rebondissant au sol sur une vingtaine de mètres, tout en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

-Merde ! Jura Grimmjow en regardant le combat. Merde, merde, merde !

La seule personne qui était assez près pour l'entendre était Yoruichi, qui décida de s'approcher en claudiquant de l'Arrancar.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en observant l'ancien Espada, qui semblait partagé entre la fureur et l'incrédulité.

-Cette connasse... gronda-t-il avec une telle fureur que Yoruichi peina à distinguer ses mots. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle... qu'elle avait réussi à l'atteindre !

-Atteindre quoi ? Demanda l'ancienne capitaine, en regardant Nell, qui se démenait tant bien que mal face à son adversaire.

-Ce qu'Ulquiorra avait découvert, grogna Grimmjow. La fille rousse en avait parlé. Une seconde étape de la Resurrección.

Il baissa les yeux et ajouta avec dépit, la voix remplie d'un mélange d'amertume et de rage.

-Je me suis entraîné sans relâche pour essayer de l'atteindre... Et je n'ai toujours pas réussi ! Comment elle... Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'entraîner. Et le pire... C'est qu'elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Bordel de...

A ce moment-ci, une forte explosion, dont le souffle les balaya, leur fit reprendre tous les deux conscience du combat qui faisait rage non loin.

Nell se releva, fit un quelques pas en arrière et se permit un sourire. Apparemment, le Vasto Lorde s'était lassé du combat intense qu'ils menaient et avait essayé de placer un Cero. En oubliant la capacité spéciale de l'Arrancar, bien entendu. Cela lui laissait un court répit, qu'elle mit à profit pour reprendre un peu mesure des dommages qu'elle avait subis.

Son gantelet gauche avait été arraché, et son plastron,qui avait dévié de peu deux ou trois coups qui auraient pu s'avérer fatals pour sa propriétaire, était sur le point de se disloquer. De plus, elle arborait plusieurs entailles, ça et là, mais rien de bien grave.

L'ancienne Espada en était là de ses constatations, lorsqu'elle vit sortir, du cratère et du nuage de poussière crées par l'explosion, le Vasto Lorde. L'une de ses cornes s'était brisée, et son corps arborait plusieurs blessures, plus ou moins graves, mais qui ne le gênaient aucunement. Il avança lentement et s'arrêta en faisant face à l'Arrancar.

Nell comprit qu'il allait la charger, et n'eut que le temps de se mettre ne garde lorsqu'il s'élança. Mais, à mi-chemin, le Hollow s'écrasa soudain au sol et glissa sur plusieurs mètres, avant de s'arrêter aux pieds de Nelliel.

Méfiante, celle-ci vit le Vasto Lorde se relever maladroitement. Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle remarqua que la partie supérieure gauche de son masque s'était effritée, et l'ancienne Espada pouvait apercevoir un œil fermé et un visage grimaçant.

La main droite du Hollow lâcha Zangetsu et attrapa le rebord du masque.

Ichigo observait tour à tour son Hollow intérieur, noble et agressif, et Zangetsu, effrayé et désespéré.

-Répétez-moi vos mots respectifs, fit finalement le jeune homme.

-Tu ne peux pas deviner tout seul ? Se moqua le Hollow. Pour moi, c'est « enrage ».  
-Et le mien se trouve être « protège », prononça lentement l'avatar du Zanpakuto. Tu vois bien que je suis celui que tu dois choisir, Ichigo.

-Vous m'énervez ! S'exclama soudain ce dernier, faisant reculer ses interlocuteurs. Que voulez-vous que je fasse, hein ? C'est...

-Une dernière chose, qui va peut-être t'aider dans ton choix, même si pour moi, celui-ci est évident, expliqua le Hollow avec un sourire. Contrairement aux Zanpakuto des Shinigamis, qui sont des êtres à part entière, ceux des Arrancar ne sont qu'une extension d'eux-mêmes, ou, autrement dit, un concerté de leur ancienne forme Hollow. Ce qui signifie que, si tu choisis cet imbécile qui te sert pour l'instant d'arme, tu seras tout aussi limité par sa faiblesse que le sont les Shinigamis par leurs propres Zanpakuto. Et, cette fois-ci, une Hollowisation ne pourra t'aider, Ichigo. Tu seras limité à une pâle version de ton Bankai. Pas vrai, le vieux ?

Le Hollow se tourna vers Zangetsu, mais celui-ci resta silencieux.

-En revanche, continua-t-il, si tu me choisis moi, tu seras comme un vrai Arrancar : l'immense potentiel de puissance brute que je représente, sera contrôlée par l'être plus ou moins sensé que tu es. Et cela veut surtout dire que tu n'atteindras pas tes limites avant un bon moment, Ichigo, et la Soul Society aura eu raison de te craindre. Alors laisse-moi remplacer ce minable en tant que ton Zanpakuto, et je te jure que personne ne pourra se dresser contre nous sans être balayé.

Le jeune homme roux pivota et se tourna lentement vers l'esprit :

-Est-ce vrai, Zangetsu ?

-C'est... Oui, reconnut piteusement l'avatar du Zanpakuto. Mais il ne précise pas quelque chose, Ichigo : je ne me dresserai jamais contre ta volonté. Tandis que, si tu le laisses prendre ma place... Tu deviendras peu à peu comme celui que tu as toujours repoussé. Puissance ou contrôle, Ichigo ?

-Alors ? Reprit le Hollow. Souhaites-tu croire ce que cet imbécile raconte, ou préfères-tu me croire moi ?

Voyant que le jeune homme hésitait, il reprit :

-Ichigo ! Tu es comme moi : tu ne vis que pour le combat ! C'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais pu reprendre une vie normale, que tu t'es toujours battu, même en tant que simple humain ! Tu n'as pas à hésiter ! Tu n'es pas fait pour être faible !

Silencieux, Ichigo réfléchissait.

Trois mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Puissance ou contrôle ?

Puissance ou contrôle ?

Puissance ou contrôle...

Puissance ou...

Puissance...

Puissance.

Nell recula un peu et désactiva l'aura qui entourait ses lames. Devant elle, le Hollow semblait être paralysé par une lutte intérieure, qui l'affaiblissait de plus en plus : son masque s'effritait lentement, et son corps tremblait.

-Ichigo, lança soudain Zangetsu. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça ! Si tu choisis d'écouter ce fou, tu feras du mal à tous ceux que tu voulais protéger ! Tu deviendras un guerrier sanguinaire ! Tu n'es pas comme ça !

-Tu dis, reprit lentement le jeune homme, que je ne serais pas capable de rester tel que je suis si je le choisis, lui, et que je dois te choisir toi, afin de rester comme avant ?

-C'est cela, reprit Zangetsu.

Après quelques instants de réflexion supplémentaires, Ichigo se tourna vers le Hollow et lui jeta son arme, que celui-ci, surpris, rattrapa au vol.

-Prouve-moi tes mots, lança Ichigo. Prouve-moi que tu es plus puissant que le vieux.

Ne répondant qu'avec un sourire carnassier, le Hollow se tourna vers Zangetsu, qui, paniqué, fit apparaître le Zanpakuto dont il portait le nom, mais sous forme Shikai.

L'ancienne Espada rengaina ses lames et s'approcha du Vasto Lorde, qui tremblait et semblait prêt à s'effondrer.

Ichigo observait le combat furieux qu'il avait déclenché, mais n'y prêtait pas réellement attention. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas, il savait que son côté Hollow avait raison. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'être de plus en plus puissant, et sa puissance Shinigami avait été complètement dépassée, et ce depuis longtemps. Le seul problème que cela lui posait était qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à faire disparaître le vieil homme qui représentait son Zanpakuto. Mais...

Une exclamation lui fit soudain reprendre conscience du combat qui se déroulait près de lui. Le Hollow avait brisé la lame de Zangetsu, et avait projeté celui-ci dans un autre bâtiment. C'était le rire triomphant du Hollow qui avait tiré le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-Alors, Ichigo ? Tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais perdre contre cet imbécile ? Je te rappelle que j'avais déjà pris sa place maintes fois...Et ce, par la force !

Ignorant le Hollow, Ichigo sauta sur le gratte-ciel d'en face, et se rapprocha du vieil homme, lequel, encastré dans le building, le regardait s'approcher à travers ses lunettes teintées.  
-Désolé, fit le jeune homme roux. Mais je...

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Ichigo, l'interrompit Zangetsu, et je sais ce que tu ressens. N'oublie pas que personne ne te connaît mieux que moi. Je comprends ta décision. Mon temps est dépassé... Tout comme le temps du Shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki. A présent, c'est à l'Arrancar Ichigo Kurosaki de prendre la relève, et ce pour l'éternité...

-Comment ça ?

-Ichigo, vu que tu as choisi de devenir un Arrancar, tu as aussi choisi de mourir, de quitter ta condition humaine. Et les morts ne vieillissent pas.

Le jeune homme, perturbé par cette soudaine conception, fut interpellé par la sensation d'une lame dans son dos. Il pivota lentement et fit face à son Hollow intérieur, qui le menaçait de son Zanpakuto.

-Allez, Ichigo, fit-il en faisant brusquement pivoter l'arme, de façon à présenter sa poignée à Ichigo.

Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Prenant l'arme d'un blanc immaculé, Ichigo se sentit brusquement épuisé. Il regarda derrière lui et vit que le vieil homme, qui représentait tout ce qui restait de sa part Shinigami, se désintégrait en fines particules noires, qui étaient peu à peu dispersées par le vent et la pluie, qui avait repris.

-Se reverra-t-on un jour ? demanda le jeune homme, se sentant envahi par un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité.

-J'en doute, fit Zangetsu. Mais si c'est le cas, je redeviendrais ton arme avec plaisir, Ichigo. Et, une dernière chose...

Sa voix était si faible, qu'Ichigo dut s'agenouiller auprès de lui pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Fais attention à rester toi-même. Tu ne feras plus qu'un avec ton Hollow intérieur, et il t'influencera pour que tu te comportes comme lui. Alors rappelle-toi de tes convictions, et impose-toi de les suivre coûte que coûte, Ichi...

A ce moment-là, un coup de vent plus fort que les autres acheva de disperser les restes de l'avatar. Ichigo n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un dernier regard empli de tristesse de la part du vieil homme, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse définitivement.

-Alors ? entendit-il dans son dos. Tu es prêt, oui ou merde ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange se leva lentement, et fit finalement face à son Hollow intérieur, lequel, blessé et épuisé, arborait néanmoins un sourire triomphant.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fit-il.

-En... Enrage, Zangetsu ! S'entendit s'écrier Ichigo, comme dans un rêve, en pointant son sabre vers le ciel. Aussitôt, tout devint noir, et il se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber...

Nelliel posa sa main sur l'épaule du Vasto Lorde, et vit que celui-ci semblait se calmer. Brusquement, sans qu'elle s'y attende, le Hollow arracha brutalement son masque, et elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le visage, redevenu paisible, d'Ichigo, avant que celui-ci ne tombe en avant, directement dans les bras de l'ancienne Espada.


End file.
